1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water filled mattress and more particularly pertains to providing a waterproof enclosure that can support the body by way of water chambers and a water-filled pillow portion, and further enclosing the water within with a unique hinged lid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water mattress is known in the prior art. More specifically, water mattresses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting a person are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 341,981 to Harris discloses a water filled seat pad. U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,465 to Nystad discloses a water mattress for a therapy waterbed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,395 to Smith discloses a water-cooled lounging pad. U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,412 to Wilhelm discloses an air mattress. U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,859 to Harris discloses a therapeutic water mattress. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,823 to Kuss discloses a method of manufacturing a water mattress.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe water filled mattress that allows the waterproof enclosure to receive ice water for cooling in the summer or hot water for warming in the winter, through a fill opening, and provides a hose attachment with a pump for recirculating the water therein while the mattress is in use.
In this respect, the water filled mattress according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a waterproof enclosure that can support the body by way of water chambers and a water filled pillow portion, and further enclosing the water within with a unique hinged lid.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved water filled mattress which can be used for providing a waterproof enclosure that can support the body by way of water chambers and a water filled pillow portion, and further enclosing the water within with a unique hinged lid. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.